fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Terumi
|name = Jin Terumi |kanji = 照る身仁 |romanji = Jin Terumi |race = Human |birthday = unknown |age = Pre-Timeskip 16 Post-Timeskip 19 |gender = Male |eyes = Sky Blue |hair = Black |blood type = B- |affiliation = SENSHI Fiore Royal Military |previous affiliation = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts |occupation = Captain |previous occupation = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts |team = SENSHI |partner = Elbert Newgate |base of operations = Fiore Royal Military |relatives = Mugen Terumi - Older Brother |magic = Sword Magic (Flash Sword) Fire Magic Wind Magic |alias = '''Silent Talent (無声能 Museinō)}} Jin Terumi (照る身仁 Terumi Jin, lit:To Shine Oneself in Benevolence) is the younger brother of Mugen Terumi, a member of the Fiore Royal Military as a Captain and subsequently, the youngest member of SENSHI. He is known by his alias as the Silent Talent (無声能 Museinō). Entering the academy at 16 like most individuals, Jin would be recognized for his talent very early and thus gained admission to SENSHI. Though once a silent and rather dispassionate individual, he has opened up to his comrades and become a vital support to them. Appearance Jin as a young man in his teen years, had an almost childish appearance with a touch of femininity which would be the reason for why people used to poke fun at him, calling him "girly" and the like. However females used to find him quite appealing, and the calmness that surrounded him only served to attract others rapidly. Jin bore an angular face structure, sky blue eyes that were radiated in a cold glare outside of his own which when accompanied with his virtually pale skin, brings about the appearance of a doll. Jin's hair was colored the perfect black, and was rather long as the tradition of his family entailed. It was tied in a single short ponytail, with his fringe blowing to his right. Jin commonly was viewed to wear a simple, sleeveless white kosode with red lining and rather bagged up edges near his shoulder-blades. Along with this, he simply adorned a red obi at his waist, in which he kept the sheath of his katana situated on his right side, and a pair of rather decorative black hakama, waraji and tabi. On more casual occassions, Jin would merely adorn a simple light blue kosode and a similar pair of hakama. Over this, he would simply wear a rather ornate, floral patterned light brown kimono over this on more winter months if he wished to. He would also keep his blades on his back for more convenience's sake. in the Military.]]As a Captain of the Fiore Royal Military, and a young man in his youth of 19 years of age, Jin had a tremendous growth spurt. His once short and immature features are far more pronounced and overall give him a far more mature look than previously. He is almost the exact replica of his older brother as said by many, with only his hair being a slightly darker shade than his elder brother's. Still possessing the same features as he was young; the only differentiation in Jin's appearance is his longer and more pronounced black hair. It is rather tame, but goes down to his mid-back, tied in a single ponytail with his fringe on the left instead of right. In terms of attire; Jin still bears the traditional oriental aspects of his style that don't go away from him regardless of the situation. He adorns a long-sleeved black kosode along with hakama, a white obi sash around his waist and a pair of waraji and tabi. He is seen keep his swords holstered around the right side of his waist for easy access, and is sometimes seen wearing a headband. Most prominently, he is seen with the trademark haori of the Terumi, being a multi-coloured green and blue haori with several floral patterns surrounding it. Above this cloth he is seen to sometimes wear light upper-body armor. On less mission-oriented times, Jin seems to just prefer to stay back and be casual with his style. He is seen to adorn a traditional dark blue kimono with a black sash keeping it secure while he adorns a pair of waraji and tabi as he normally does. Personality Calm, silent, serene and all that would be associated with a noble is how one can describe Jin.Drake's Tale: My Journey and My Struggle As an individual; he is perhaps seen as cold-hearted and almost anti-social. He externally bears an arrogant opinion of himself; believing only those of a higher class should talk to him, and even then doesn’t completely converse with anybody he meets. His eyes merely wander the area, having an abnormal absence of the flames that would be common in an individual of his status and age. He is detached from this world; with an air of politeness and serenity that isn’t present in those of his hot-headed manner. However; Jin himself is not a completely solitary and anti-social individual, but rather he merely hides because he believes himself as an observer of sorts. Yotsuki himself actually misconceived the truth behind Jin's personality, an exceptional feat considering the man's deductive skills.New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone He is in-fact quite the shy boy, and will not talk to someone openly unless they have visibly gained his trust or anger, whichever one appears first. Jin cares greatly for morals and has great beliefs in the views of chivalry. He displays a prominent, almost biased opinion towards teamwork and the essences of it. It is because of this that he lets out his voice and finally causes a revelation in the SENSHI.New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone Currently, Jin still bears a serene and calm appearance, but is far more open with those he converses with. He likes to comically poke fun at his teammates, and tends to do so very much with Azuki and Drake, with Richard even commenting he’s Jin’s more mischievous than he makes out to be.A New Threat Arises: SENSHI Is DeployedThe Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears Yet Jin bears a set of principles and rules that he expects everyone abides by, with most prominent being respect for every one of all ages. Seen in his tutoring at the academy, Jin is easily infuriated when people disrespect him for being younger; however he is also a fine and diligent tutor who possesses a knack and love for swordsmanship. History Synopsis Main Article: Tales of a New Generation Part I Introduction Arc *Drake's Tale: My Journey and My Struggle *New Hardships: You Live and You Learn Training Arc *New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone Ragna Incident Arc *A New Threat Arises: SENSHI Is Deployed *Connecting the Dots: Midnight Revelations *Melody of Chaos Part II Introduction Arc *The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears *One More Mission, with One New Burden? Filler Arcs Transition Chapters *You Only Live Once Magic and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Jin, in all aspects, is a genius when it comes to the arts of swordsmanship, with even his fellow teammates, and prominent swordsman, Richard commenting that his skill was greater than his own.New Hardships: You Live and You Learn In terms of actual fighting skill and experience, Jin had considerable lacking during his preliminary years at the academy because of his short stature and build, seen in his first battle against Reggie Nesta, who despite having the probability of being less skilled than Jin, won because of his dominant stature and larger levels of energy.Connecting the Dots: Midnight Revelations Resulting from this is Jin adapting his styles to fit the situation. He is noted to employ a clean and skillful form of swordsmanship, with interlinked movements for maximum efficiency. Though he might not have possessed immense strength, the momentum of his slashes were once enough to keep Reggie at bay in their second match (albeit he was accustomed to Reggie's unorthodox magic)Melody of Chaos. Even against opponents such as Oliver Ragna, he was capable of calming himself down and using precise swordsmanship to keep him at bay, in conjunction with Elbert's devastating close combat skill. Though the exact skill he retains in the present is unknown, Jin has enhanced and noticeable perception in regards to skill in swordsmanship, seeing as he evaluated Richard's battle-form against Megan Kaiseki with keen eyes, suggesting that he has increased his skill notably.The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears *'Dual-Wielding Mastery': Though not explicitly seen in an entire battle, it has been commented by others that when Jin utilizes both of his blades at the same time during a battle, he becomes a virtually unstoppable force. As a younger man, his strength wouldn’t be up to par with the amount needed to properly utilize such a style, and thus he wasn’t capable of fully demonstrating such skill in a fierce battle, seen in his loss against Reggie. However during the three years and his massive growth, Jin has become an exceptional user of this style of swordsmanship, with even his brother commenting on the skill that he holds. Jin is capable of effortlessly altering the amount of force that he places into both blades merely with subtle control over his own motions and muscles, thus allowing him to become an exceptionally ambidextrous individual. Though Jin’s style is normally precise and skilful when wielding one blade, at the moment he uses both, it becomes clear that Jin has taken upon another alias of sorts. His fighting style is fierce as a tiger yet as flexible as a snake, he adapts to situations at a fly, merely rotating his blades through a spin or using a single blade as a distraction whilst eviscerating his adversary with a flurry of shearing steel. However; this form of battle isn’t explicitly viewed, and this is only Mugen’s opinions of it in action. *'Iaidō Practitioner': Having been taught somewhat by Jean-Louis Michel for his potential and mastery in swordsmanship; Jin himself has a greater understanding over the arts of Iaidō. Jin himself is capable of exceptionally fast draws, virtually on-par with that of Richard. However, because of his inexperience, he doesn't match up in pure skill and theoretical brilliance with Iaidō currently. Prodigious Talent: Likely Jin’s most outstanding attribute barring his swordsmanship is the fact that Jin is a child genius, in those exact words. Though perhaps it is not to the extent of his fellow comrade and genius, Richard Buchanan, Jin has shown talent that is beyond those of his age. This is most prevalent in the fact that he was able to join the Fiore Royal Military at 19 years of age, an occurrence that takes place perhaps every 20 years. Though even more amazing would be his effortless entrance into the SENSHI, without having spent even a month at the academy. With his calm and almost stoic disposition, Jin is capable of swiftly and accurately make judgements on the events transpiring around him. From this, he takes quick and rational decisions that help him with all of his battles. Though once he is emotionally attacked, Jin quickly adopts a persona of desperation and rage, which nearly had him killed against Reggie Nesta. Compressed Magical Power: The unique nature of the Terumi Clan, along with training and usage in the Flash Sword has caused Jin’s own magical power to reflect this very concept. Magical power of this state is noted to be rather unusual, as one cannot emit it as an aura in any manner, whether it be through a spell such as Makarov Dreyar’s Giant’s Wrath, or merely exertion of one’s own magical presence, such as Gildarts Clive and Laxus Dreyar’s own manner. Benefits from this are quite high though, as upon mastery, one is capable of using minimum levels of magic to perform immense feats. Along with this, their own physical being is flooded with Eternano and constantly circulated with it, thus increasing their own physical capabilities. Under-Par Durability: Though his speed and overall longevity during battle may hide it; Jin holds a frail constitution that is below that of an average mage of his level or even a human of his age. This is attributed to an unnamed illness given to him which causes his bones to have a far more frail constitution than most. Due to this, he is easily injured and can be defeated in a few quick and definite blows. However, because of the resolve he holds, and his unique form of magical power, Jin isn’t as frail as he is “supposed” to be. Immense Speeds: Having gained an affinity with the aspect of Ascension in the Flash Sword Style, Jin has always had an incredible level of speed for a young man of his age. He has shown to exploit his lithe frame to his advantage, performing tremendous feats of agility that would almost be considered superhuman. This is reflected in how he fights with his blades, seen with the instantaneous movement he displays when transitioning through small gaps of space. Since his mastery over the aspect of Ascension, Jin has displayed tremendous levels of speed; to the point in which he is capable of instantaneously moving through small gaps of space as if he were a mirage. By cleverly exploiting this trait and his flawless speed in his style, Jin is capable of overwhelming virtually any opponent with his law-defying speed. Jin is known to be the fastest member of the SENSHI from its origin. *'Enhanced Agility': Due to the aspect of Ascension incorporating all forms of speed into it; Jin has shown himself to possess an unnatural level of agility when moving. He is capable of seamlessly evading a barrage of attacks with unorthodox movements all the while remaining unharmed. *'Enhanced Coordination': Resulting from the amount of speed he possesses, Jin is naturally inclined to increase his own coordination with his movements in order to select the best option when faced with danger. His coordination is such that a series of complex movements may be visually interpreted as a single flowing technique. *'Enhanced Reflexes': His reflexes have shown to be far above that of the normal human. For the mastery over Ascension allows one to boost their neural synapses rate to the highest possible manner without supplements from electrical discharge. Consequently; Jin is able to react to every minor attack and detail at a whim with his enhanced reflexes. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Though not technically his primary form of combat, Jin does have some skill in Fire Magic. He does not use it to create immense fireballs nor blasts of flame, but rather, skilfully imbues it into his blade, allowing for immense cutting capabilities that also have the effect of burning through whatever the blade cuts. Though he normally uses it in this manner; he is also shown using it conjunction with the Flash Sword Style, and can use it in the traditional manner; shown in his battle with Ragna where he used an exceedingly powerful flame spell to bind him temporarily. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Also having learnt the properties of Wind Magic, Jin does show notable skill in this art. He commonly uses this as his primary supplement in all battles, using the momentum created from the wind gusts to propel him and cleverly use it to compliment his blades’ shearing capabilities. This form of magic, when in use by Jin, can give the deception of light magic by condensing the wind currents to the point in which they become virtual light beams. Flash Sword Style Expert: Jin's style of the Flash Sword is highly developed as a result of his natural genius and skill. His movements, previously limited due to his short reach, height and strength are now exceptional all while watching them. He now uses a style of skill, speed, precision and grace all combined into one single and overwhelming offensive style, with very few, but skilled opportunities of defense. His sword strikes float in the air, and Jin uses exceptional timing and grace to perform miraculous feats with his swordsmanship. Lagging on his slash and executing it the moment his opponent removes him/herself from a defensive position is one of Jin's fortes, and causes great confusion among his opponents, as they are confused at what time they should defend at. His skills are remarkably close to the fighting style, Iaidō (居合道 Art of Drawing Japanese Sword) which he takes inspiration from. His draws are exceptionally fast-paced and can obliterate an opponent in a single maneuver. Overall, Jin has said to many that he never utilises Flash Sword unless the circumstances desire it, as each strike imbued with both wind and fire energies along with the usage of dual-swords cause an extreme offensive stance that only the strongest of opponents can resist. Along with this, his techniques can become tiring if continually used. *'Flash Sword Style: Direct Unforked Road' (一閃剣風:一本道 Issenkenfū: Ipponmichi) is a simple technique used by Jin in the beginning of most his combinations. It is a drawing technique in which, Jin will rotate the hilt of his sword while in it's sheathe and draw it at that exact moment, causing a rather large increase in power compared to a normal draw. However, after the technique is executed, the backlash from the severe draw causes a momentary pause in his movements, allowing for more skilled opponents to be able to strike him in time. :*'Flash Sword Style: Crescent Moon, Misty Rain' (一閃剣風:上弦,細雨 Issenkenfū: Jōgetsu, Saiu) is a variation of "Direct Unforked Road" in which Jin will use a similar principle to the former, however, instead of rotating the hilt of the blade, he will instead curve the blade itself while drawing it. As a result, he is able to use this technique at an angle, and even adjust his footwork to create a crescent slice that cleaves through the air. During the period of this technique, Jin will not only use one, but multiple small steps to reach his destination, hence the "misty rain" portion of the technique's name. This is due to the effect that Jin's movements have on people's visions, which is that of mist. *'Flash Sword Style: Extermination, Invasion' (一閃剣風:殲滅, 襲来 Issenkenfū: Senmetsu, Shūrai) one of Jin's most recognisable techniques. This technique, using Jin's skill in both Wind Magic and natural speed allows him to create an extreme wind force which is imbued with Jin's own magical power. Combined with his hysterically fast movements, it creates the mirage of multiple "flash-clones" being created by him. Jin commonly uses this as a pre-requisite for one of his more advanced offensive techniques, or simply uses it to avoid conflict at all. :*'Flash Sword Style: Fiery Massacre' (一閃剣風:炎鏖殺 Issenkenfū: Enōsatsu) one of Jin's most powerful techniques in term of power. This technique, unlike it's defensive variant, is a purely offensive technique which utilises Jin's natural skill in both Fire Magic and his speed in order to annihilate an opponent. By primarily creating an intense wall of flames, Jin is able to use this as a distraction in order to issue several slices on an opponent, usually from all angles in only a matter of moments. At the end of the technique, the opponent is commonly annihilated with burns and cuts all over their bodies. *'Flash Sword Style: Migration, Meteor Shower' (一閃剣風:移行,流星雨 Issenkenfū: Ikō, Ryūseiu) is one of the most powerful techniques in Jin's possession, commonly being the final technique he uses in a battle. In order to utilise it, the technique, "Direct Unforked Road" or "Crescent Moon, Misty Rain" must be in recent completion and be successful against an enemy attack. Jin quickly rotates himself and re-sheathes his blade, then in a moment's notice he uses the butt of his blade against an opponent's abdomen while under them, combined with the added momentum from his Wind Magic, it propels them into the air. Soon after this, Jin uses his amazing speed to propel the enemy even higher into the air with another hit from the butt of his blade. He then utilises acrobatics to get above them, and subsequently move up into the air. At this moment he would channel his blade with a condensed amount of Wind Magic, which he then slashes at his enemy while channelling fire magic into these mini-tornadoes, causing engulfing flames to scorch the victim till his death. The process of creating these "flame-tornadoes" is repeated multiple times for an additional effect. References Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ash9876 Category:Zicoihno Category:SENSHI Category:Sword user Category:Fiore Royal Military